Fire Honey Ale
by SiahTai
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally together, Mira and Cana are up to no good again, and the guild is as crazy as ever. Lucy has never been fond of ale, but when Natsu offers her a little daring taste, who is she to refuse him? How could she when he was staring at her like... like THAT? Rated T just to be safe ;)


**Why HELLO THERE Audience!**

**So this is a VERY short (and hastily written) little... thing... I decided to put up (for our FAVORITE paring! ;D) that had originally been part of... an original. Hahaha! GadZOOKS I'm so funny.**

**No.**

**No I'm not.**

**ANYWAY! Ugh. Can you tell I'm tired? I need coffee... AWAKEN ME BEANY SUBSTANCE OF DELIGHT! Heavens. Pardon the outburst. Now I _know_ it's too early for this.**

**Here's some random NaLu fluff because I was bored and I didn't want to work on _The Prince of Pergrande_ at the time. Don't worry though! New chappy will definitely be out on Sat. ;) Enjoy the fluffiness ahead! **

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mash is the MAN. I own nothing aside from the scene you are about to witness... by reading... eh.**

* * *

**Fire Honey Ale**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I sighed contentedly as Natsu and I headed toward the guild with Happy flying just in front of us. We had just completed another mission and this time, I had actually been able to convince Natsu to resist destroying everything in his calamitous path. The Dragon Slayer walked beside me with his hands interlocked behind his head, chatting with Happy about something or the other. I wasn't paying much attention though; his characteristic grin spread across his face while he laughed at something funny the blue Exceed had said and my heart melted at once. He was just so _cute_ when he smiled like that.

I smiled and tried to distract myself with anything else aside from him. Although we were best friends and had been dating for nearly three months to top it off, it was still so unnerving to realize just how much power he had over me. The things he could do to render me completely thoughtless with just a single smile… It was unsettling. And exciting.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and gently slapped my flaming cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by my fire eater and said man leaned toward me as we kept walking, a concerned look on his face.

"Lucy? You alright? You look like you're burning up. You gettin' sick or somethin'?"

I shook my head and smiled nervously at him, waving my hand dismissively, "No, I'm fine. Really. It's just… really hot out here is all."

He frowned. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't buying it.

I don't care what anyone said: Yes, admittedly he could be an idiot once in a while, but Natsu could be incredibly smart at most times and he was extremely receptive to my feelings, not to mention everyone else's that he was close to.

"Yeah, okay. Even though it's nighttime already..." he muttered. "Seriously Lucy, are you alright?"

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder, marveling at the muscles underneath my open palm. Gods, he was toned to near perfection.

"I-I'm fine, Natsu. Really."

"Pft. She liiiiikes you!" Happy suddenly said out of nowhere. I glared at him but Natsu just laughed and placed his hand on top of his furry friend's head.

"Of course she does. It wouldn't really make any sense if she didn't, right?" With Happy still snickering, Natsu turned back to me, smiling again.

I returned the expression and sighed again as he pulled me against him in one quick tug, wrapping his arm around me and burrowing his handsome face in my hair.

"Right, Lucy?" he whispered gently into my hair. I involuntarily shivered and nodded my head slowly. I definitely wasn't used to this either: Natsu acting affectionate. I was so used to seeing him fight with other people, whether it be an enemy on the battlefield or an ally in the guild during one of Fairy Tail's notorious all-out brawls. I was so used to hearing such violent words come out of his mouth that it hardly ever occurred to me that it may in fact be capable of uttering such sweet things to me whenever we were alone… on nights like these or when we were in my room, cuddling on my bed-

Suddenly, Natsu released me and sprinted forward, leaving behind both Happy and me. It was when he leapt up into the air and kicked open the guild doors that I realized we were finally home.

"We made it back alive!" he shouted excitedly while liquid fire leaked out of his mouth. Both Happy and I laughed at the pinkette and followed him inside at a much slower pace. Of course as soon as we were through the doors, we were greeted in a typical Fairy Tail fashion. Most of our guild members held up their mugs in greeting and shouted back to Natsu, broad smiles etched on their friendly faces.

"Hey guys, welcome back!"

"Finally you all are back! What took ya so long?"

"Did you bring back any souvenirs, Natsu?"

"There you guys are; our two lovers! And of course Happy too."

"Hey guys, come and have a drink with us!"

I laughed at all of their greetings, waving my hand at whoever called my name or shaking my fist at cat-calls or embarrassing comments. Natsu and Happy both left me to fend for myself when they both took off in their separate directions; Natsu headed to the bar, bumping fists with Elfman and taking a seat next to him and Happy floated over to Carla and Wendy, immediately striking up a conversation and chatting animatedly with both girls who sat at a table.

I scanned the jubilant crowd for the familiar face of Levy, hoping that I wouldn't be caught up in an imminent drunken guild brawl. Several of the guys were already in a heated argument and it was only a matter of time before Natsu or Gray decided to get in on a bit of the action.

"Hey, Lucy! Over here!"

I looked to my left and smiled when I was met with Cana's pretty dark purple eyes sparkling in drunken mischief. She was raising her mug in my direction, a grin set firmly on her face, and had one hand holding herself up as she leaned over the wooden table she was sitting at with Levy.

The smile remained on my face as I made my way toward them, sitting down across from Cana and planting myself next to Levy.

"I've missed you!" the brunette whined, drawling slightly, "Where've you been? I 'aven't seen you in ages!"

I leaned toward Levy, cupping my mouth so Cana wouldn't catch what I was about to say. The bluette looked at me curiously as I did so and leaned toward me as well.

"How many drinks has she had so far?" I whispered.

Levy sighed and shrugged, "Oh, you know Cana," she whispered back, "She can't get enough it seems."

I giggled when I noticed the brunette was still waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Well?"

"Cana, I was on a job with Natsu and Happy, remember? I talked to you about it like, a week ago I think," I said with an eye roll. She frowned in confusion and placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Really? Oh… Oh yeah! I remember _*hic*_ now. Excuse me," she giggled and held the back of her hand up to her mouth. A sudden wicked smile spread across her lips and she stood up quickly, coming around the table to throw her arm around my shoulder and lean against me heavily.

"So, what took you guys so long? It seemed like it was a pretty easy job, especially for mages of you and Natsu's caliber…" she rubbed her chin in mock thought, "You guys weren't… you know… fooling around, were you?"

Levy gasped and blushed, instantly forgetting the book she had been reading and turned to face me. Cana winked and roared in laughter when I gasped as well and slapped her arm afterward. Jeez, she could be such a pervert! Especially when she was drinking…

"Oh my gosh, is it true, Lu? Did you and Natsu actually…?" Levy asked incredulously, clutching my arm but keeping her voice low.

"_N-No_!" I whisper-shouted furiously, blushing like mad, "No, of _course_ not! Besides, Happy was with us remember? So even if we wanted to…" I trailed off, realizing what I had said. Oh Gods.

Cana just laughed harder, "Oh, so if Happy _hadn't_ been there, you guys _would_ have fooled around? Wow Lucy, such forwardness. I bet he _loves_ that in you, eh?"

I felt my face erupt into flames and I flailed my arms wildly, "N-No! No way! O-Our relationship isn't like that! We're… We've only-"

She nodded her head skeptically, her smile vanishing as she took another large gulp from her mug, "It's _*hic*_ okay Lucy, we're your friends. You can tell us things like that. We won't judge, right Levy?"

The script mage nodded albeit still blushing and patted my shoulder consolingly, "Of course not."

I groaned and shook my head. It was pointless trying to deny whatever picture Cana had decided to paint inside that inebriated mind of hers. At this point, I was fine with letting her think whatever she wanted… But Levy too?! The bluette smiled sweetly and went back to her reading. I sighed heavily.

Ever since I became Natsu's official "girl", everyone had started treating me differently. There were hardly anymore insults, but there was still _plenty _of teasing. Especially when either one of us were caught oogling at the other. It would always cause me to fluster at their suggestive obscenities, but I just couldn't help it… he was too damn attractive for his own damn _good_ sometimes.

Gods, and was I the only one who noticed the embarrassing comments? It was as if Natsu weren't even there… or he was ignoring them. Is that what I should be doing too? Just ignore their whistles and dirty jokes?

Cana wiggled her hips and waggled her brows at me suggestively.

…Yeah, I doubted that.

"Hey Lucy, come here for a second!"

I buried my red face in my hands when I heard Natsu's familiar voice calling me from the bar in front of us. I peeked through my fingers to see him grinning in my direction, holding out a mug in his left hand.

I sighed for the hundredth time that night and pushed Cana's hand away when she started poking me in the ribs. I kicked my legs off the bench I was sitting on and rose to my feet to join my pinkette at the bar.

When I reached him, I smiled at Mira nervously before I sat to Natsu's right, blushing at the low giggles coming from some of our guildmates as (I'm quite sure) they watched us.

Natsu's smile fell slightly when he noticed my enflamed face again, one pink eyebrow slanting down in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay? It seriously looks like you have a fever or something…" he trailed off as he slid the back of his unnaturally warm hand over my forehead. I blushed harder and pulled away, trying my best to ignore the adorable surprised look on his tan face.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, "I just uh… Boy, it's still pretty hot, huh?" I finished lamely.

'_Nice one, Lucy. You should win an award for the worst liar __**ever**__!'_ I groaned internally. Natsu shrugged though, catching the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, and turned back to the drink he had been sipping on. For a moment he stared at it curiously before pushing the mug in my direction gently.

"Want some?" he asked. His smile had returned which lit up his face and warmed me on the inside.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste though as I guessed what it was.

"I'm not really a big fan of ale."

Behind the bar, I seen Mira smile and stifle a laugh with the aid of her hand. Natsu laughed loudly and slapped his knee.

"No, but you're a _huge_ fan of sake, aren't you?"

I glared at him dryly. I vaguely remembered that night all of us girls had gotten drunk during the Grand Magic Tournament and Natsu had claimed I had done some pretty strange things while I was intoxicated… _very_ strange things indeed. And apparently Erza had brutalized everyone while Natsu had carried me to the bathroom so I could pee…

Even thinking about it now _still_ sent terrified chills down my spine.

I felt my face twist into a scowl as I looked away from his shining obsidian eyes, casting my attention on the big mug he had slid in front of me.

"Well… Still. I don't think I'll like it," I mumbled stubbornly.

"It's not bitter like I'm sure you're thinking. It's actually really sweet," Natsu said softly which caused me to look up at him. The wide grin that had been on his face had been replaced with a gentler smile which made me forget my embarrassment.

Then a mischievous little smirk quickly took over and he winked at me.

"You want a taste?"

"Er, I uh… I don't think so. Besides, I might spit it back out," I declined nervously. I knew that look. That look meant danger. Not the bad kind… but the suggestive _Natsu_ kind. My heart pounded in my chest as he leaned closer, the smirk slowly fading from his face.

"I didn't mean from the mug, Luce," he whispered. His voice was rough and deeper than usual, more than likely from his drink...right? Even so… It sent delicious chills up my spine, making my fingertips tingle in the process.

'_What in the world could he mean by that anyway-? Wait… Oh. Oh no… No, Natsu, anything but __**that**__! Not in front of every-'_

My train of thought suddenly vanished when his lips gently touched the right side of my neck and I unintentionally tilted my head back to give him more room, barely managing to suppress the moan that threatened to erupt from my throat. His lips were incredibly warm and soft, and they lingered over the sensitive skin that they touched.

Agonizingly slowly, he started making his way up, kissing a line to my jaw and then up to my cheek, leaving a blazing trail of fire in his wake. His hand rose from his mug and softly cupped my cheek, his thumb tracing small circles into my flesh.

I was in a trance, completely enraptured by what he was doing to me; there was no possible way I could pull away from him now, even if it _was_ incredibly embarrassing. The air was stuck in my lungs as I waited for him to finally do it… to finally press his lips against mine. Why was he taking so long? I closed my half-lidded eyes and I couldn't hear anything but his deep and even breathing. Even the rowdiness of the guild had been shut out to preserve this moment.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and my lips parted slowly on their own accord. My heart thudded in my ribcage and my lips tingled in anticipation as his warm breath ghosted over my skin… I licked my lips, my body eager for his touch, and then he finally kissed me, his mouth settling gently over mine and his lips brushing a sweet caress that sent sparks shooting through my entire body and making me whimper for more.

I gasped when I felt the smooth wet pressure of his tongue trace the seam of my lips. My body jolted at the sensation and waves of pleasure nearly overwhelmed me when I let him coax them apart, allowing him to slip his tongue inside my mouth. At first I was shocked at the feeling, but then as if on their own accord, my hands flew up to his scarf and the collar of his waistcoat, tugging him closer to me so I could taste him better.

His mouth was sweet and cool from the alcohol he had been consuming… He had been right. The ale _was_ really sweet.

When he finally pulled back slightly, he grinned softly.

"Lucy?" he whispered, his lips still close enough that they brushed over mine when he spoke my name.

"Wow…" I breathed against his lingering lips. He had _never_ kissed me like _that_ before... He chuckled and leaned back, his cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"I'll say! Wow, Lucy, you did great with this one!" Mira piped up from behind the bar.

Suddenly, I was hyper-aware of everything around me; the guild was silent for a mere five seconds until everyone burst out in a fit of laughter and obnoxious cat-calls, shouting indecent things and making more obscene gestures.

My face ignited once more and Natsu simply laughed, slinging his around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side. Mira winked at us which caused me to blush even harder.

"Well I'll be. And here I was thinking Natsu didn't know how to kiss a girl," she laughed when the pinkette shot her a dirty look.

"Are you saying I don't know how to properly satisfy my woman?" he growled.

"Well, apparently you do. But I had heard rumors that you had never kissed a girl before."

Natsu shrugged, "I haven't. Lucy's the first girl I've ever kissed."

Mira became silent after that, staring at him with a wide-eyed expression on her pretty face. Gray, who had been sitting at the bar as well, leaned forward on the counter and stared at Natsu with a curious look on his face.

"Really? Not even Lisanna?"

"No, I've never kissed her before. Why do you guys keep asking me that?" Natsu growled, the annoyance clearly evident on his face.

Mira laughed, recovered from her initial shock, and placed a hand on her cheek, "Maybe because my little sister was determined to be your bride when you two were kids?"

I frowned. Lisanna wanted to marry Natsu? _'How come I didn't know about that…?'_

The white-haired beauty looked at me in earnest apology, "Sorry, Lucy."

At that, Natsu turned his attention back to me and studied my face closely, making another blush appear on my face.

"W-What?" I asked nervously. Jeez, the way he was scrutinizing me… It was like he was trying to see if I'd spontaneously burst into flames just so he could eat me…

"Do you… Did you like it?" he asked hesitantly. I couldn't help the smile that sprang forth. Natsu unsure of himself… A rarity indeed. When it happened though – especially when it came to romance – he was unbearably cute. So damn _cute_!

"I loved it," I whispered before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, "We should do that more often."

I had said it solely for his ears, but Mira shot us a knowing smile.

"You two are so cute!" she gushed. I blushed for the millionth time again and looked away but then she grasped my hand firmly in both of hers.

"So Lucy, do you want some Fire Honey ale?"

I stared at her blankly, "What's that?"

She grinned and pointed at Natsu's mug, causing its owner to laugh heartily.

"It's the drink your boyfriend let you get a little taste of," she said with a wink. I groaned and hung my head, but nonetheless nodded. Natsu reduced his boisterous laughing to mere chuckles and he draped a comforting arm around my waist, squeezing me gently.

I looked up and stared into his affectionate dark eyes as they told me everything I needed to know. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, watching Mira as she poured me a mug of the sweet amber liquid.

You know… Sake was good and all, but this? I think this was going to be my favorite drink from now on.

* * *

**And there you HAVE IT!**

**Just something I decided to write really fast. In my opinion, it could have been written much better, but I really just wanted it out of my system! :)**

**ACK! Cana and Mira... Hahaha this was inspired by a friend of mine, I'll have you all know! Haha I love those two :D**

**Anyway, lemme know what you all think, despite the fact that it was hastily written!**

**Thank you much, and I love you all! :D Cheers my duckies!**

**Ps: ...It is so friggin' early in the morning... You've no idea. So if there are any mistakes... I apologize. Blame it on the sleepiness! ;) I LOVE YOU! **


End file.
